Homecoming
by pengelyn
Summary: The apresTRC denoument that all KuroTomo shippers want to see. A pleasing bit of fluff, ha! [ONESHOT]


**Homecoming**

Disclaimer: Obviously not original in any way, ha. Also, very fluffy so beware.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing he does is drop to his knees. Digging his hands into the soil, he savours the sensual pressure of the dirt under his fingernails, the dampness of the ground soaking his knees and cloak. _Home_. At last, the journey is over.

Inside Shirasaki Castle, the teenaged princess begins to chuckle. "Ohohoho…" Her handmaidens flutter around her like hungry butterflies.

"What is it, Princess Tomoyo?"

"What, what?"

"What can I do for her highness?"

The dark-haired beauty just smiles serenely, raising a delicate hand to her cheek. "Oh my, I believe I am not appropriately attired. Please purify and prepare me…"

The ninja marches through the castle corridors with sword unsheathed.

"Master Kurogane!"

"Please stop, where are you going!"

Courtiers and servants bustle around and after him, timidly aiming to prevent his entrance into the deeper chambers of the castle. They totter along flustered in their robes, with many steps to each of the ninja's purposeful strides, cowering away from his blade and fists.

"You cannot enter!"

"And you will stop me?" he growls, laughing arrogantly.

Thrusting open the screen, the snarling ninja is faced with the image of the young princess, attended by her ladies in waiting. For a moment his bravado falters, at the sight of this elegant person. She is taller and more slender than he recalls, and the hint of rouge on her cheekbones makes her look older still. As a handmaiden affixes the ornaments in her shining black hair, she turns to meet his eyes. Has it been so long?

"Kurogane is no longer angry with me… ohohoho…!" She laughs high and melodiously.

Quickly regaining his sullen demeanour, the ninja snorts. "You know all that has happened."

She smiles gently. "I do." She moves toward him, with a small, lily-white hand raised to touch his stern face. The servants twitter and gasp. "My childhood friend…" she coos tenderly. "You have overcome many trials."

"Your highness!" The women cluster around her again, resuming their process of pinning and coiffing.

"You must excuse me…" says the princess lightly, turning from him.

Several maids bustle around the ninja, ushering him toward the door. "What is all this!"

In a flash of perception he notices the ceremonial scarlet of her robes, and forcefully resists the cloying women. 'Hey, Tomoyo! What the hell is going on!" He has shaken off the last of the frightened and scandalized maids.

The princess turns to him with an innocent pout. "Why, this land is to have a new lord… Ohohoho…"

"WHAT?" The ninja looms toward her in unadulterated rage and shock.

While the servants cower and the women cry, the princess simply chuckles. "Do not look so angry, ninja. Of course I could not let a cruel or vengeful man rule this land."

"Damn you…" growls the ninja, feeling a strange anger at the back of his throat. Had he really been away that long?

Suddenly, the black clad warrior drops to one knee on the stone floor and lowers his dark head. Speaking in a low voice, he snarls bitterly, "I will serve no one but Princess Tomoyo."

The ladies are all silent as the regal young woman approaches her kneeling squire, placing a gentle hand on his cloaked shoulder. "Then…" she sweetly chimes, "Princess Tomoyo must serve Kurogane…" His narrow red eyes widen. "…as lord… and husband."

"WHAT!"

"What is she saying?"

"What what?"

"What's going on!"

There is a furious flutter of confusion among the servants, as the ninja has shot to his feet in complete astonishment, a large vein bulging in his powerful neck.

"What the HELL are you saying…"

"What – our princess is to wed a ninja?"

"Who?"

There is twittering, fainting and crying among the ladies in waiting. "Not that bloodthirsty villain…" Another vein appears on his forehead.

"That brutal, unmannered ruffian!"

"What are you calling me?" The frantic and distracted ninja clenches his huge fists.

"Hold your tongues." There is silence and all eyes fall on the female ninja, kneeling at the side of the princess.

"Souma, where did you come from?" squeaks the princess in delight.

"Master Kurogane is a hereditary lord of Suwa – he is also the strongest man across many worlds." Souma speaks in a studied and decisive tone. "It is undeniably an auspicious match."

"DON'T I HAVE ANY SAY IN THIS!" roars the ninja furiously.

The princess turns to him, hands clasped, with tears shimmering in her saucer-like eyes. "Kurogane doesn't like Tomoyo?" she simpers.

"Wait, that's not what I…" He tears his hair. "Argh, you are so manipulative!"

She drops her hands to her sides, and gazes at him with a subtle intensity. "And you are still mean…"

All around them is quiet, as if the courtiers have forgotten to exhale. The ninja takes a step closer to his princess, towering above her. "You…" he growls, "You really want to make me lord of all Japan…"

She nods, cocking her head to one side.

"And this was part of your plan, when you sent me away… When you _cursed_ me…"

She smiles coyly, covering her mouth with her hand.

He grunts in disdain. "You made this decision, when?"

"A very, very long time ago." Her voice is tender and faraway, and her eyes are becoming misty… "Kurogane has been Princess Tomoyo's favourite for a very long time! He always kills spiders with his big sword and carries her on his back when she is sleepy, or when she sprained her ankle in the courtyard…"

"Damnit, stop talking like a little kid!" roars the ninja, slamming a fist down on her dressing table and sending a box of jewels flying.

But the princess is still engaged in misty sentiment and continues, in her bell-toned voice, "…and when Kurogane first came here he was in pain and very lonely, and the Princess had been very lonely too…" His shoulders tighten. "…very, very lonely… before Kurogane was here…"

The princess gasps as she is pulled into a sudden, rough embrace, her pale cheek pressed against the hard leather of his breastplate.

"I said, just shut up," he growls abruptly, closing his eyes. "Noisy girl…"

The princess exhales, smilingly, relaxing into his muscular arms as the servants around them avert their eyes from the intimate moment.

"Welcome home."


End file.
